The Girl Next Door
by Niallers-Lovely
Summary: I'm Charlotte(Most just call me Charlie). I live in Huntington Beach, California. I know what you're thinking. "You must know Emblem3!" Just because I'm from Huntington Beach doesn't mean the boys are my next door neighbors. Speaking of, there are some moving in soon. I walked out the front door to see 3 boys standing in my driveway talking to my mother. Keaton. Wesley. And Drew.
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the stairs to face the 3 boys that were all grinning from ear to ear. "Charlotte, these are the new neighbors." My mom said.

The boys shriveled up as if they expected me to scream. I didn't. Keaton opened one eye at me, looking at me up and down before straightening up and hitting Drew in the chest with a fist to tell him to straighten up. "Hi, I'm Keaton. This is Wesley and Drew."

"Hi, I'm Charlie." I said as I extended a hand to Keaton.

"Charlotte." My mother interjected to correct me. She didn't like the shortened (easier to remember, more modern, and more unique) name. Every time I used it she would correct me on it.

"Oh, I don't shake hands." He said with a little frown. It quickly faded as he walked towards me, "I give hugs!" He screamed at me as he wrapped his arms around my waist and slung me around.

"Keaton put Charlie down, you're scarring her to death!" Wesley said jokingly.

"Yeah, don't break the girl." Drew said as Keaton put me down, his hands resting on my hips.

"She's light as a friggin feather! Look, you hold her." He said as Drew continued to pick me up.

"Hey, he's right! We could bench-press her!" Drew said as Wesley stayed back, I didn't want to say anything but I appreciated him keeping his distance. I don't know these boys, at all.

"Don't lie." Keaton said looking at Drew with a smirk.

"I'm not lying!" Drew retorted.

"No need to get defensive." Keaton said throwing his hands up in surrender.

"The truth is like a lion. Don't defend it, set it free. It will defend itself." Drew said putting his hands together in front of his chest like he was praying. Classic.

"Wow, Drew. That was deep." Wesley said nodding in agreement to what Drew had just said.

"Okay, as fun as this has been." I interjected. "I have to go to school now, so I guess I'll see ya round?" I said slowly playing with my keys and backing away from the group of boys that were standing in my front yard.

"Hey, Charlie wait!" He said following me as Drew and Wesley went back into the house. "What school do you go to?" Keaton asked.

"Brox Mount." I said turning back around to face them.

"No way! Wes and I start there tomorrow!" Keaton said looking back at Wesley who was heading back into the house that they were staying in.

"Really? Cool." I said as Wesley looked back at me.

"Yeah, so I guess I'll see you on the bus tomorrow?" He said as I took one final step across the yard. Somehow he had managed to follow me all the way to my mom's car. "Or is your mom going to drive you again?" He asked pointing to the car.

"My mom only takes me to school when she gets up early enough to do so. Most times she just sleeps too late and I have to catch the bus anyway."

"What about your dad?" He asked.

"M-my dad? He, uh-" My mother honked the horn as a signal for me to keep my mouth shut."

"Time to go, Charlotte! You don't want to be late!" She said as Keaton looked at the ground. He knew I was hiding something. And I was. I just wasn't so sure I was comfortable with telling him yet.

"So I'll see you later then? The boys and I are having a house-warming party, feel free to stop by and save me a dance." Keaton said as he extended a hand.

I took it, "Yeah, sounds fun."

Keaton lifted my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles. "Until then, Charlie." He said as he swiftly turned around and walked back to his porch.

I just stood there as he walked across my yard yet again. I stared at him for a minute, taking in every feature that I could. His facial features were very attractive. Hazel-ish eyes, killer smile, curls that you just wanna lay on the couch and play with. His body indescribable, in a good way. He turned around and locked eyes with me and I swear the world stopped spinning for a moment. Just that one moment. The moment that changed how I saw him.

"CHARLOTTE! YOU GET IN THE CAR RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME I'LL-" My mother threatened.

"Coming mother!" I yelled as I hopped in the car, trying to get my thoughts together.

As we backed out of the driveway, I daydreamed about what tonight things were going to work out. Should I go? Should I stay home? What is my mom going to say? Yes? No? Will I sneak out? Will I obey my mother? What will my mother do to me if she finds out that I snuck out?

Keaton Stromberg... What a mess you've made of me.


	2. Chapter 2

School finally let out at 2:20. I don't have a 4th period so I get out early. I grabbed my skateboard, which I had left in my locker, and like an autobot, I rolled out. I hustled home just in time to run into the boys.

"Hey Bella!" Wesley waved me over to thier driveway. They were hanging lights in the trees, I'm guessing it was for the party later.

"Wes." Drew paused. "that is not her name."

"Oh my god. Sorry Charlie!" Wesley said encasing my in a hug.

"Hey guys, whatcha doing?" I asked still standing on my skateboard. I hopped off, stomping on the tail of my skateboard and popping it into my hand.

"Wait, hold up, back it up, and park it!" Keaton said as he climbed down a ladder. "You skate?" He asked pointing to my board.

"Um, yeah." I shurugged.

"What kind of board is that?"

"It's a Girl." I said smiling.

"You put a gender on your skateboard? Freak." Wesley joked.

"No, it's a 'Girl Skateboard'." I said turning it around so that the deck was facing them.

"Hello Kitty? Really?" Wesley said giving me the seriously face.

"What? I love Cats.. Sue me!" I said with a playful shrug.

"Nuh uh! I love those decks!" Drew interjected.

"Really? Yeah, I like them too." I said looking down at the board. "Hold on, I'm going to go put this inside and put my stuff down." I said running back for my house.

I opened the door and closed it, twisting the lock that was on the front door. My mom always liked for me to lock it and something would usually happen if I didn't. I turned around to be greeted by my mother standing in the doorway to the livingroom. "Where have you been?" She asked angrily.

"I was at school, mother." I said looking at the floor, aware of what was going to happen next.

"Who said you could go to school?" She asked as she played with what little bit of wine was left in her glass.

"It's the law mother, we've been over this a thousand times." I said trying very hard not to roll my eyes. I started walking towards my bedroom. I had to get ready for the party and I had homework to do.

My mother stepped into my path, not letting me go past the kitchen. "Where do you think you're going? We aren't done talking about you leaving this morning before you made breakfast. I was starving until Chase came by and made me something." She said harshly, spitting on my face a little as she spoke.

I put my hand up to my face and wiped what little bit of saliva was on my forehead. "You're a grown woman, mother. You can cook for yourself." I said a little sarcastically.

My mom took note of the sarcasm in my voice and soon I felt the sting of her hand come across my face. "How dare you leave your mother!" She screamed in my face. "I can't take care of myself! You know that! You selfish little bitch! Go to your room!" She spat in my face as I quickly got up and ran for my room. I said a couple of bounds behind me followed by an "I hate you" from my mother's mouth.

I closed my door and pressed my back against it. My hand went over my mouth as I slid down the door frame, tears flowing from my eyes as I sobbed away the pain that was still burning on my cheek. I can't believe she actually hit me again. She told me she was going to stop, she said she was in control this time.

I went into my closet and dug out my make-up bag. I rarely wore a lot of make-up but I could feel the bruise forming at the corner of my mouth, extending from that point until my cheek-bone. I attempted to cover it up, it worked a little bit but it didn't completely cover it.

I started to question whether or not to go to the party tonight. The boys were going to question what happened and I'd have to blaim it on a skateboarding thing again. But they saw me before I went into the house and nothing was there. I don't know I'll think of something.

I'm going to that party.. And that's that.

I walked into my closet, beginning the long, drawn out process of getting ready for the party. I had an hour and 45 minutes that I didn't plan on wasting. Leggo.

I plugged my phone into the speakers that were stratigically placed around my sink. I started playing my favorite song: Any Way You Want It by Journey. This was my absolute favorite pump-up song. I played it for everything. I started the shower and hopped inside it. This was going to take a while.

_  
Okay guys, chapter 2 finished! Tell me what you think so far? :) Thanks3


	3. Chapter 3

I took one last look in the mirror. I colored my hair, for once. I had colored it before but only once. I showered, blow dried my hair, the now light brown locks falling almost to my belly-button. I curled it so it bounced up to just below my boobs (I mean, I know it's weird but that's were it is!) I wore a white colored tank top that flowed loosely around my torso, a pair of arm short-shorts and my combat boots (that were brown.) I went with a more natural colored make-up, being able to cover what little bit of bruising that was starting to form under my right eye. It was small, but by morning it will have had time to seep into my skin and spread out.

I know that it's weird, but I know this because this type of thing has happened before. Never on my face, but on my lower and upper back, my shoulders, my arms, my thighs, my stomach. I mean it's not like my mom used to hit me every other day but when she gets drunk she starts getting mad at me for things that she normally wouldn't. Ever since my dad died she's been very... Alcoholic. But this is a story for another time.

I looked up and down at my body. I liked it, I hope everyone else would too. I know it's not very tasteful of me to care what other people thought of me, normally I wouldn't give a hot wet monkey's ass what anyone thought, but this was a special occasion. It was a Emblem3 party. An EMBLEM3 PARTY!

I looked out my bedroom door, listening for any sounds of my mom being downstairs. I quietly stepped out of my room, avoiding the squeaky boards of the second floor of my house. Maybe she was sleeping off the effects of the hangover she was going to have in the morning. I've never known anyone who could get drunk, literally, off anything containing the smallest scent of alcohol. I walked slowly up to her doorway, peeking inside. The sound of snoring made it's way to my ears, the smell of stale alcohol entered my nostrils. I saw my mother laying face-down on her bed, sleeping soundly.

I smiled as I walked slowly down the stairs. My mother was a very light sleeper, so any small noises might wake her up. I grabbed my mother's perfume ouot from under the sink, her bathroom was downstairs so it was easier and less endangering to do in there, rather than upstairs in my bathroom with the squeaky cabinets that seemed to snap and pop as you opened them.

I secretly unlocked the back door and slipped out, quiet at a mouse. I grabbed my canvas white vans out of the garage before making my way to the front yard. You could hear music from my driveway. It was fantastic!

As my strapped sandals made their way to the front door, I realized how in-over-my-head I was. I didn't know any of these people. Well, I kinda knew Keaton. But that was about it. I lightly knocked on the door, waiting a moment before mentally slapping myself. "You can hear the music from the road. Obviously, they can't hear you knocking on their door like the lame-o you are." I said to myself before turning the door knob and letting myself in. There were a lot of people in this small-ish house and I didn't like the fact that it smelled of alcohol.

I walked into what I assumed to be the living room. "Charlie? Charlie is that you? Charlie!" I heard someone scream my name as they trotted down the stairs. A pair of black high-tops came into view from the spiral staircase, my eyes trailed up the body of the person who just called out to me. Black skinny-jeans, a black Vans Warped Tour t-shirt and a flat-hat. It was tilted up so I couldn't see what it had on the face of it. "Charlie! I've been looking everywhere for you! When did you get here?! Did you dye your hair?" Keaton smiled at me as he continued down the stairs and through the sea of people that were crowded into the house.

"About 10 seconds ago, and yeah, I did." I said smiling lightly

"I like it! A lot actually!" He said taking one of my curls in his fingers and playing with it for a second. "Very nice." He stated. I just nodded. "Well, come on. I'll show you around." He said gripping my hand and pulling me along through a hallway that was packed with people. "How long have you lived here, I've been meaning to ask you." He said looking back at me for a brief second before turning back around to watch where he was going.

"My whole life." I replied plainly. _'Jebus, Charlie.. Could you be more boring?' _I thought to myself. My nerves were so bad I'm almost positive that Keaton could feel my hand shaking.

"Really? Me too!" He replied, "We left for the tour and we decided to come back and settle for a little while." He said pulling me into a room I assumed to be the kitchen because it had a sink and counter-tops, kitchen table and fresh flowers someone felt the need to pour their beer on, and a sliding glass door (that was opened!) leading onto the back deck.

"I find it weird that I've never met you before now. Huntington is pretty small, especially these parts." I stated again as Keaton gripped my hand tighter.

"This is the kitchen, we eat in here." He said smirking at me.

"Odd." I said sarcastically, "I always thought people ate in their under-ground Bat-Caves." I said making a somewhat funny face at him.

"Cute." He said pulling me through another crowd of people. There were easily 500 people in this house right now. And it's only a 5 bedroom. (The only reason I know that is because all the houses on this street are built the same and my house only has 5 bedrooms! I swear I'm not a creeper!)

"Thanks, I try!" I said in my best 'snobby' voice possible. Obviously kidding, which Keaton picked up on. He squeezed my hand once again as we entered a crowd of people.

"Hey, you want to finish this tour later?" He asked as we stopped moving. The people around us dancing around to the song that was playing. I wasn't really focused on it at the moment. "You want to dance?" He asked holding a hand out to me.

I felt so awkward. I'd never danced to a fast-paced song before. I'd never really been much of a party person. I'd seen it in movies but I'd never actually done it! '_Oh, fuck it. Charlie! DANCE WITH HIM!_' My head screamed at me. "Um, yeah. Let's go." I said taking his hand as he lead me through the crowd of people so that we were in the center of the 'dance floor' that was what used to be the foyer.

Keaton started to dance to the music. I looked around me to see what the other girls were doing. '_Grinding. Grinding. Slutty. Grinding. Grinding. Skank. Grinding. Oh, well there's a nice one._' I thought as my eyes landed on Carly (A girl from school) and Wesley who were dancing decently. I copied her movements, swaying my hips and popping my shoulders a little bit (but not too much). Keaton was really getting into it now, lifting his arms and moving smoothly with the beat of the music. I didn't know this song, there weren't really any words. It was just bass and treble formed into a song through computer programming.

I turned with the expectation of doing a full 360. But instead, I managed a 180 thanks to Keaton grabbing my waist from behind me. _'Just go with it, he obviously knows what he's doing.'_ I thought as I went back to swaying my hips in a figure-eight motion. Keaton moved closer to me, dipping down so that my back was on his front. He moved with me, not forcing anything too quickly. I have to admit it was kind of fun. Keaton's grip on my waist loosened as his hands slipped down my frame, resting on my hips.

I felt courageous. I turned around to face Keaton, who was smirking back at me as he gripped my hips tighter, his fingers lightly digging into my shorts. I was rather small so he could hold my entire side in one hand. "Are you feeling lucky?" Keaton asked as he looked up for a moment. "It's 11:11. Make a wish." He said nodding up to the clock. It was indeed 11:11. "Hurry up, before your chance passes."

I looked at him, taking in all my surroundings. Everyone was dancing, no one was paying attention to us. "I already made my wish. You make yours." I said as he continued to dance with me, I was like a puppet moving as he moved me.

"I don't need a wish. All I want is right in front of me." He said leaning in a little bit.

_'Was he about to kiss me? Oh shit! He's about to kiss me! Okay, Charlie. Be cool. Be cool. Be co-' _My thought was interrupted by Keaton's lips lightly pressing against mine.

_  
**Okay, congratulations! You've just read the longest chapter I've ever written in my life. As of right now you've read 1,700 words. I don't plan on making ALL the chapters this long. But I'll try not to make them too short. Please, tell me what you think so far and vote:) It would mean a lot to me!**

**I need someone to be in the story for the next chapter. So just send me a message or comment on my message board if you want the part. The part is for someone that Charlie meets at school:) So please! Let me know, or I'll have to make someone up!**

**I love you guys! I'll update as soon as I can. Sorry this one took so long! 3**

**xx**


End file.
